


so, about that magical murder spree...

by quantumducky



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, i guess?, it's basically all dialogue, just me going "what if they talked about things some more", post-episode 174
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumducky/pseuds/quantumducky
Summary: Before leaving the Vast domain, Jon clarifies some things.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	so, about that magical murder spree...

**Author's Note:**

> take this unedited nonsense it's been living in my head rent free for two weeks

The Vast domain was… well, just that. Whatever passed for time these non-days, a lot of it passed while they were walking through. A lot of time to think. Time for Jon to realize that, just maybe, there were some things he hadn’t said to Martin that he should have. It was hard to remember to communicate out loud sometimes, now that he was something that, in theory, shouldn’t have any need to.

“You know I wouldn’t have let him do anything to you, right?”

Martin turned. “What?”

“Simon. If he’d… tried anything. I just wanted to make sure you knew I wouldn’t hesitate to kill him, if it looked like he was going to hurt you.”

“Oh. Well, I appreciate that.” He glanced away and joked, “Should’ve told me sooner. I would have tried harder to start a fight.”

Jon rolled his eyes, amused, but he was still anxious to be understood. “I know it looks like I… conveniently lost interest in revenge as soon as it was someone who hadn’t personally wronged me.”

Martin huffed. Not all his frustration was pretend, though, Jon could tell. “Maybe a little. Honestly, Jon, what kind of boyfriend are you, not wanting to murder people just because I asked you to?”

“Right. How dare I?” The corner of his mouth twitched up in half a smile. “But, Martin… Do you know why I went after Jared, in the garden? Even knowing nothing would be any better without him?”

He frowned, thinking. “He did take out two of your ribs- I still can’t believe you agreed to that, by the way. And, I mean, he was pretty unpleasant.”

“No- well, yes, but that’s just what I was going to say. I  _ agreed _ to it. It was my idea in the first place. Why would I be angry enough to kill him over something I  _ asked _ him to do?” He shook his head. “The part I wanted  _ revenge _ for was the attack on the Institute. He hurt you and Basira and Melanie, and I know that was a big part of your decision to work with Peter, as well.” He swallowed and shrugged. “So I killed him.”

“Oh,” Martin said again, softer.

“And when  _ that _ didn’t make me feel better, any more than the others had… that was when I started to wonder if it would really be a good idea to destroy anyone else.”

He squeezed Jon’s hand. “I get it. I’m sorry I pushed you about it.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad,” he said with a slight frown. He looked at the ground in front of them, concentrating on his words. “I just…”

“Didn’t want me thinking you wouldn’t kill a man for me, if the situation actually called for it?” Martin nudged him gently.

Jon tried to keep a straight face, but even in the apocalypse, it was hard not to smile at Martin. “More or less,” he allowed.

“Well, I’m glad we’ve got that cleared up, then. I’ll let you know if that sort of situation ever comes up.”

“Mm, good.”

“Probably by screaming, since I assume my life would be in danger.”

“Right. Although I don’t intend to be anywhere other than next to you, so I’d really rather you didn’t.”

His eyebrows went up. “Ignoring how adorable that is for a moment- Are you more worried about your hearing than my  _ life _ in this hypothetical situation, Jon?”

“Of course not.”

“I’m sorry, but if I’m in danger of dying, I  _ am _ going to scream, no matter how you feel about it.”

“I suppose we should do our best to avoid any situations where you would need to, then.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Martin agreed.

“I’ll make a note of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this conversation came unbidden into my head after listening to 174 and now a couple weeks later ive remembered it so here it is
> 
> i'm pretty sure the title is the best part of this tbh... sucks that i'm wasting a title that fun on a fic that's just 600 words of conversation but what was i gonna do, come up with ANOTHER title? i don't think so


End file.
